


Feel me Forever

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [530]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom David Abraham, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, Top Martin Hinteregger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Martin a une manière particulière de récompenser David après son but face à Schalke.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [530]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 4





	Feel me Forever

Feel me Forever

Martin ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire sur le banc alors qu’il voit David marquer un but de la tête, il a attendu des mois pour revoir ça, mais ça valait le coup. Il sait ce qu’ils vont faire ce soir, quand ils vont rentrer chez eux. Quand il remplace Ilse, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de faire un clin d’œil à son défenseur préféré, parce qu’il sait que David comprendra ses intentions aussi bien qu’il a compris qu’ils finiront par avoir beaucoup de plaisir pendant la nuit. Martin ne peut pas s’empêcher de passer le reste du match avec certaines idées en tête. Et peut-être que David les a comprises quand il vient se glisser dans ses bras à la fin du match, ses lèvre sur son cou, sa sueur le rendant plus attrayant. David est tellement beau. Martin garde ses pensées pour lui alors que Timmy et Gonça se retrouvent dans les vestiaires, et, eh bien, font une Timmy et Gonça…

Martin reste calme et ne laisse pas paraître ce qu’il peut penser pendant le repas, et il ne dit toujours rien quand David s’amuse pendant le temps de leur brossage de dents. Il est heureux que l’argentin ait confié son fils à quelqu’un de sa famille pour ce soir, car Martin n’aurait pas voulu se contenir. Quand ils ont fini leurs obligations, il décide de finalement mettre en œuvre ce qui l’a excité depuis le début de soirée ; Martin pioche dans un carton qu’ils ont spécialement quand ils ont envie de s’amuser pour en ressortir un bandeau. Ils ont déjà fait ça après le premier but de la saison de David, parce qu’ils étaient tellement excités de leur superbe victoire qu’ils devaient prolonger ce sentiment un peu plus longtemps. David n’avait pas l’air de s’attendre à ça alors qu’il pose son livre sur la table de chevet et le laisse passer le morceau de tissu autour de ses yeux. Hinti avait déjà été surpris la première fois qu’il avait vu Abraham être si complaisant avec ses envies, mais aujourd’hui, ça leur semblait être comme une habitude. Les victoires ont ce genre d’effet apparemment. David mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure alors qu’il se permet de lui retirer la ceinture de son peignoir pour écarter les différentes parties du vêtement, lui faisant voir l’abdomen et les jambes de son bel argentin.

David est tellement beau comme ça, complétement soumis à tout ce qu’il peut lui faire, c’est une vision dont il profite à chaque fois. Martin embrasse ses lèvres avant de se pencher et de prendre sa bite dans sa bouche, sa main autour pour l’aider à la sucer autant que possible, pour faire plaisir à David, pour le féliciter de son but, de son match, de sa carrière. David est un modèle à ses yeux, même s’il ne lui dira jamais. Il veut profiter un maximum de son temps avec lui, du peu de temps qui leur reste ensemble sur les terrains, pour lui offrir tout ce qu’il mérite (il fera aussi de son mieux pour les trophées). Martin fait de son mieux pour tout avaler, il ne pensait pas que son petit-ami était aussi pressé, mais il ne dit rien et finit par l’embrasser de nouveau pour lui faire goûter, dieu qu’il aime être avec son capitaine… Hinti finit par lui retirer le bandeau, et il ne peut que sourire de nouveau quand il voit le bonheur sur le visage de son bien aimé, il vit pour ressentir ce genre de joie avec lui. Il espère que ça durera pour l’éternité, pour toujours…

Fin


End file.
